Notes to Santa
by WelshSparrow
Summary: Ever wonder what people at Hogwarts put in their notes to Santa? Here's how you can find out! Up to date with HBP
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder what the Christmas Lists at Hogwarts are like?

We have just confiscated a few dozen owls and have a lot of letters for you!

**Dear Santa,**

**This is Harry again. I wrote you a few times in earlier in the year to get Snivellus to leave me alone. Well, he just killed Dumbledore. I mean HE MURDERED HIM! So instead of sending him a new bottle of hair grease so it can drip down his back and onto the floor (where he'll slip and break something), could you possibly send him poison disguised as pumpkin juice? The rest of my list is fairly simple:**

**Ginny's love**

**Ron's permission**

**Please send me a pair of woolly socks that I can drape over Dumbledore's portrait. He always wanted socks, yet nobody ever gave him any.**

**Felix Felicis**

**a better ability for potions**

**more confident Quidditch players**

**a watch like the one Dumbledore used to have**

**Cheers,**

**Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes to Santa**

**Children of Arthur and Molly Weasley**

**Dear Santa,**

**I'm going to keep my list very simple this year. I don't want too much.**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**Hermione**

**5000 gold galleons **

**Thanks mate,**

**Ron Weasley**

**Dear Santa,**

**How are you? I haven't been so good this year I'm afraid. I've been concentrating more on boys than on schoolwork, but what do you expect from a teenage girl. Hermione is the real exception to all of this, as is Fleur. All Fleur has to do is wave a finger and a random guy falls down at her feet. **

**Harry Potter – oh those green eyes, what a stud!**

**these gorgeous blue dress robes I saw at Gladrags**

**a better broom, a Nimbus would be nice**

**Sincerely,**

**Ginny Weasley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Santa,**

**Why must you always wear Gryffindor colours at Christmas? Are you biased towards Gryffindor house? A green suit would look much better on you!**

**My List:**

**I want Harry Potter to be seriously injured.**

**I want my father, the revered Lucius Malfoy, to be released from prison.**

**I want a respectable person as the headmaster of Hogwarts, now that thanks to Snape, Dumbledore is no more.**

**a faster broom than Harry Potter has got.**

**I want the Weasleys dead and that mudblood Granger**

**I want Pansy's love and I want Millicent to back off.**

**I want the Dark Objects returned to my manor.**

**Slytherinly yours,**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dear Santa Claus,**

**It's Luna again. Loony Loopy Luna. Somebody stole my good quills so this Muggle pencil will have to do. Please forgive me.**

**Luna's Christmas List:**

**I want everybody to stop picking on me.**

**I want my father to get a reporting job at the Daily Prophet.**

**another pair of striped socks (preferably purple, yellow, and green)**

**Dear Santa,**

**Our year of business has been excellent. Profits are rising and criticism from Zonko's is waning. I think we're very near to buying them out, so if you would like to get some of our products for other people, please feel welcome. Can you please warn us before you walk into the store though? Our list is short and sweet this year seeing as we now make the galleons to get the stuff that we want.**

**We want Percy to quit being such an ignorant git and to quit treating Mum like dirt.**

**Get Harry something cool for Christmas. That kid could sure use something to cheer him up after all he's been through. **

**Though we do have the galleons to get them, could you please get us two Firebolts anyway?**

**Cheers mate,**

**Fred and George Weasley**

**Dearest Mr. Claus,**

**I feel it improper to call you by your first name. It's just not how I was raised. **

**My List for this Year**

**Spellbooks**

**Muggle Reading Books**

**I wish that Ron and I would quit fighting like a divorced couple that still lives together.**

**I also wish I could be good at Quidditch. Ron and Harry have a bond with that game. Our only bond is that I usually get them out of trouble. **

**Thank you, Mr. Clause.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione Granger**


End file.
